Security cameras are utilized in residential homes and businesses to protect both people and merchandise. However, security cameras have a lot flaws when it comes to protecting merchandise. One major flaw with security cameras is that they require at least one person to continuously view the security camera feed in order for the security cameras to be effective. For example, it can be difficult to see if merchandise has been stolen unless you are watching the security camera feed as it happens. This is because some merchandise is so small that it is nearly impossible to notice the merchandise is gone just by looking at the security camera feed after the merchandise has already been taken.